Renewal of the wedding vows
by beckyc1502
Summary: set in 2008 spring time. Maria and Liam renew their wedding vows but Liam just can't seem to keep a caertain factory owner out of his mind  this is my first fanfic so I hope it's alright .
1. Chapter 1

My fanfiction

A tall raven haired woman was walking briskly down a familiar road of cobbles, not stopping to exchange pleasantries with any of the locals; it didn't take a genius to tell that she was in a bad mood. Her mind kept flashing back to the white card, with swirling, golden calligraphy engraved on the reverse side, which lay on her table back at the flat taunting her.

'You are invited to the renewal of Liam and Maria Connor's wedding vows 22nd April 2008 7.30pm meeting in the Rovers Return.'

That was this afternoon and she was certainly not looking forward to it. It was bad enough having to go through it once. Having to put on a façade, but still screaming violently inside her gut and fighting the urge to vomit.

She would have to play happy families, veiling her hurt with smiles and worst of all she would have to hide away the strong surges of jealousy, knowing it should be her up there not Maria.

She treasured the moments when Liam Connor had been hers, times when they were alone together in her flat and she could relax into his warm embrace feeling completely at peace, but now after that cow stole her man she would have to make the most of those tension filled hours at the factory or the awkward occasions in the Rover's Return.

She reached the factory door, stretching out to unlock it with a quivering hand, her resolve crumbling, as she realised this was it, she had lost.

After fumbling with the keys for around 5 minutes, she finally made her way straight to her office where she had a bottle of vodka hidden in the bottom draw of her filling cabinet behind her desk. She broke into a sprint as she felt the water droplets creep down her cheeks and across her nose, carving patterns of regret into her softly tanned skin.

Reaching out for the door when still inches from it, she threw herself into the small room and fell to the floor wrapping her arms around her small middle to try and suffocate the feeling of disappointment.

It wasn't until she herd the small cough in the corner of the room that she realised that she wasn't alone.

Carla lifted her head a fraction, just enough to get a glimpse of who had witnessed her embarrassing break down. The figure was wearing roughed up jeans, a striking t-shirt with a bold and supposedly funny caption scrawled over in a black font and a deeply concerned expression with wide eyes that she knew she would not be able to resist.

'Liam, what are you doing here?' She found herself asking

'I could ask you the same question', came his reply, 'So are you going to tell me what's up, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?'

'It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little under the weather, and everything is just getting on top of me at the minute'.

'Yeah Carla, and I'm the Pope! Come on just tell me what's wrong'.

After moments of silence he bent down to her level, tucking a stray lock behind her ear to maintain her constantly polished look, and leaned in to whisper gently in her ear;

'Please.'

'I can't, look it doesn't matter, I can sort it out myself. Why don't you just go home back to Maria I thought you were having the day off today anyway to go and discuss floral displays and string quartets.'

'Look I am only trying to help, but hey if you want to be a grumpy cow fine, and I had actually told Maria that you would need me in today but if you want me to go…'

As Liam rose to make his dramatic exit he felt a small, desperate hand reach out to stop his movement. Then pulling herself up Carla placed herself between Liam and the door leaving him no option but to look into her eyes.

'No I, I'm sorry, and no, I don't want you to go it's just complicated, you don't want to be dealing in my messed up life.'

'Don't I?'

Carla kept her face blank; refusing to show that was the answer she wanted to hear. It is safer not to get your hopes up.

'Pardon?'

'You know, I always loved your hair, never a strand out of place, flowing, waving all the way down your back.'

As he said it Liam grasped locks of Carla's hair and traced his fingers down following patterns and eventually letting his hand come to rest on the small of her back.

'You didn't answer my question.'

'Carla Connor I said 'Don't I?''

'Yeah but what is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that maybe I would like to be part of your life, maybe I would like to run my hands through your hair more often, maybe I made a big, big mistake.'

Liam ended his speech leaning in so close to Carla he could taste to saltiness from the tears she shed earlier and with the warm breath tickling both of their cheeks, they could feel themselves being drawn together.

Carla's heart was thundering and her eyes were closing as she placed her hands around Liam's neck, pinching her left hand as she moved just to confirm that this was reality. Liam stroked Carla's cheek and pulled her closer to remove the unbearable gap between the two. Both of their innards roared with desire as their lips touched, neither wanting to be the first to break apart for air.

However, with an echoing crash and a shrill yell of, 'It's alright Mrs Connor; it was only Sally's new bag. Blimey Sal there was no need to throw it all over the floor'.

'Hey you saw it was Kelly that knocked me, so immature'… The pair reluctantly leapt apart and prepared to face one of the most difficult days they had experienced so far.

Every few minutes either Carla, or Liam would look up and gaze at the other but hastily look down to flick through important paper work before the other saw them staring. This impossibly tense working environment persisted for hours; continuing into the start of lunch when Liam sent the girls to the Rover's and locked the door behind them, before returning to office, hoping to return to where they were before they were so rudely interrupted.

On opening the office door he knew that Carla had other plans.

She was stood leaning against her desk, arms folded and a stern expression decorating her face.

'So?' She began.

'So what?' Came Liam's slightly confused reply.

'Well what was that little stunt you pulled earlier, I mean was it nerves or, or second thoughts, or just some perverted little game you were playing, because either way I don't want to be a part of it. You have messed me around before remember!'

Carla's remark left Liam momentarily speechless as he recalled how he had begun a short relationship with Carla after breaking up with Maria earlier this year, only to end it a couple of weeks later and announce he was going back to his wife.

'I have been thinking a lot lately since the anniversary of Paul's death. You know I went away for a bit just to sit and make sure that I was defiantly sure that Maria was what I wanted.'

'Well.'

'It was complicated; I didn't know what I felt.'

'Felt about what.'

'What I felt about you!' Liam yelled.

'Oh.' Was all Carla could say.

'I love Maria she is a genuinely kind person and we get on, but then, I don't know what it was that sparked it, I just suddenly realised she doesn't make me happy, well at least not as happy as you make me…'

'Oh.'

'It was just like all these feelings I had inside of me surfaced and I worked it out. Carla Connor I love you.'

'Oh.'

'Please say something besides 'Oh'.'

'I don't know what to say Liam, I mean I wasn't expecting this, hoping for it maybe, but I'd given up on expecting.'

Liam crossed the room to stand in front of Carla and he cupped her chin in his hands and held her gaze.

'Carla Connor I love you.'

'What's going to happen when you change your mind and I'm left a complete mess and even more screwed up than before?'

'It won't happen I am so, so sure this time, it's you I want.'

'Don't, please don't.'

'Carla Connor, to me, you are the most important person in the world.'

As the couple's lips crashed together a set of manicured nails clicked the record button of a camera phone lighting an underworld employee's face with an evil grin.

The remaining hours of the day at the factory passed quickly as many a suggestive glance was exchanged between the two bosses, and soon the time came for everyone to disperse and prepare for Liam and Maria's gathering at the Rover's tonight.

'Liam can I have a quick word.' Carla called as the factory girls eagerly scurried out of the front door after one of the rare early finishes.

'Yeah sure.' Liam replied listening out to hear the last echoing footsteps descending the stone steps.

'Look, I know what you are going to say and your right I need to tell Maria, but I want to make sure I have everything sorted before I do.'

'What is there to sort?'

'Well I want to make sure we have a place to stay, and that Maria does, too, I still care about her.'

'Of course you do, but it's simple, you move in with me and Maria has your house, sorted.'

'It's just I don't know…'

'Spit it out Liam.'

'I'm just not sure if tonight is the best night to tell her about us.'

'I knew this was going to happen. Liam you mess everyone around, screw people over and make promises you never keep. You didn't follow through last time I don't know why on earth I believed you would this time.'

'No Carla, I will tell her, it's just with the renewal of our vows tonight, and the amount of work she's put in, and money, I mean even you could understand why I might want to wait until the next night.'

'Maybe… Fine you have until tomorrow evening, otherwise I'll tell her myself. That's if you really think you can stand there tonight looking into her eyes and swear you're in love with her, announce your devotion in front of all of your witnesses and tell everyone Maria is your one and only whilst I am standing at the other side of the room. But hey, if you think you can cope with all that yeah you have an extra day, but that's it. I'll see you later Liam.'

'What, no goodbye kiss?'

Carla stormed out of the factory her heart and head all twisted and confused, she got into her car and made for her flat to prepare for a very painful night.

Liam headed back home, Maria was getting ready at Audrey's, he was in a state, he hadn't thought about the fact that Carla would be at the do tonight. He couldn't bear to hurt her again. He had seen how much he had damaged her after he called of their relationship. Now, he couldn't understand what had driven him back to Maria in the past months, to him it was clear now that he had a connection with Carla, a bond that couldn't be broken by a decent looking hair dresser. He slammed the door in a rage as he realised how hard tonight would be, standing with his wife whilst all he would want to do would be to run to the other side of the room and encase Carla in his arms and never let her go. He would protect her and care for her, make her soup when she was ill, give her massages when she was stressed and anything else she ever wanted him to do, just to prove he loved her. How could he possibly go through with torturing her this evening?

He strode over to the phone intent on calling Maria to call this evening off when he noticed a voice mail. He sat on the sofa with Ozzy and pressed play:

'Hey Liam it's just me I was just calling to… well I don't know why I called I guess just to tell you I love you and I can't wait for tonight. It will defiantly be the best renewal of our vows I could of hoped for, I mean nothing has gone wrong, for our wedding I was on the phone to the caterers and florists nonstop, but this time it's just like fate wants tonight to be perfect. Well I have finished rambling on, I'll see you tonight. I love you, bye.'

Liam leaned back onto the sofa with a sigh. He couldn't do it, not now; he would have to wait until tomorrow.

7.20pm came and people were starting to gather in the local pub. Carla had set off looking her best intending to distract Liam as much as she possibly could, whilst Liam left his house with nephew Ryan trying to keep every though of Carla out of her mind.

'Ahh here he is, are you still called the groom today even though it's not your real wedding?'

Liam had just entered the Rovers to a warm welcome and set off towards the bar to order a pint.

'No, I am under strict instructions from Maria to serve you no booze till after the ceremony.'

'Please Chelle, just a little one.'

'Nope absolutely…Wow Carla you look…Amazing.'

Almost every guy's head in the room turned to the entrance to see Carla standing there and their mouths dropped.

'Close your mouth Liam you'll catch flies.' Carla stated to break the silence.

'Red wine?'

'Ohh yes please Chelle.'

'She can have a drink but I can't.'

'Sorry Liam, not my rules.'

Michelle wondered off to get Carla's drink leaving Carla and Liam alone together.

'You haven't made it easy for me have you?'

'I don't know what you're talking about Liam.'

'You know perfectly well I'm referring to how gorgeous you look tonight, it's taking everything I have not to reach out and just kiss you now.'

'Well you know I'm not stopping you, kiss me if that's what you want.'

'Here you go Carla, so are you excited Liam, I know Maria is she has phoned me 4 times today to make sure everything is set up right.'

Liam was still dumb founded from Carla's last comment so Carla replied in his place.

'Well he seemed pretty keen at work today.'

'Work? You went into the factory today Liam? It's Like your wedding day, you can't work. Did you make him come in?'

'Nope, I thought he was at home all day.'

'Well I couldn't just sit there all day I needed something to do and we are quite busy at the factory at the minute.'

'Hey Ryan, you fancy a kick about out the back?'

'A kick about. No way Liam this is your wedding day you can't just play football until the bride shows up, that's not the way it works.'

'Exactly Chelle, this is MY day I can do what I want. Are you coming Ryan?'

'I'll be out in a minute.'

'I don't know, if my mum were over she would kill him. Sorry Carla I'll be back in a bit I've just got to serve those guys.'

With that Michelle went off and Carla to the opportunity to sneak out of the back to have a quick chat with Liam.

He was stood in the doorway so she crept up behind him and placed her hands on his hips and started kissing his neck.

'Mmm, Carla, stop…stop.'

Liam turned around so he could see if she was going to try any funny business. Wrong move Liam, he had forgotten how beautiful Carla looked tonight and he had managed to be in the exact position to have a perfect view of her cleavage.

'We can't do this today; I mean you have no idea how much I do want to do it, but not today.'

'Just one little kiss.'

With that both of them were gone. Liam dragged Carla outside and pushed her up against the wall in a fit of passion, then started kissing violently down her neck, Carla was sure she would have many love bites. Next it was Liam's turn as Carla turned them around so it was her pinning Liam to the wall. It was her turn to attack his neck, but just as she got started they had to pull apart because of the running footsteps coming towards them.

Liam and Carla managed to catch their breath and wipe their faces just before Ryan burst out of the door with a football in his hand.

Carla said goodbye to both of them and made her exit through the gate intending to go on a short walk just to take in what had just happened.

By the time she arrived back at the Rovers Liam was sat triumphantly holding a pint and Michelle was stood in front of him looking disappointed.

'Liz got it for him.' Michelle announced as Carla looked at Liam's drink and raised her eyebrows.

'Where have you been Carla.' Michelle questioned.

'Oh nowhere special, just nipped over to the factory to check some paper work. So do we know when Maria is arriving?'

'No any time within the next half hour. Hey Carla what's that on your neck?'

'Oh nothing. Can I have another red wine please?'

'coming right up.'


	2. Chapter 2

The number of people gathering in the Rovers was steadily increasing. The factory workers and their families pilling themselves into booths whilst calling out congratulations to 'Mr Connor'.

'Alright whose idea was it to put that flaming karaoke machine on', Liam complained.

'Blimey Liam, cheer up a bit, you're supposed to be on top of the world at the minute but you look like you're bricking it. Are you sure you're alright?' Michelle retorted in a rather sisterly manner.

'Yeah Liam, you are looking a bit pale.' Carla added, knowing it would wind him up.

'Why don't you go sit through the back in the quiet whilst I try to get Janice to stop belting out Take That?'

'Yeah I'll come with you to keep you calm.' Carla offered.

So Carla and Liam slipped into the back, Liam not even bothering to protest, he wanted to be alone with Carla, he could relax around her.

They sat down on the worn sofa and Carla poured them both a glass of wine and they lay back leaning into one another. Liam let his cheek nestle in Carla's locks and she, in return, buried her head into his chest.

'This feels like home, I mean sitting here, now, like this, I feel peaceful.' Carla uttered under her breath.

'Hmmm. I like it, helps me to unwind and with all of the stress that this renewal is causing me I could do with calming down a bit'. Liam responded.

At that moment Carla lifted her head from Liam's chest and took both of their glasses and placed them on the table.

'Carla, what are you doing?'

'I'm helping you to relax.'

She then timidly put her hands on Liam's knee and leaned in to kiss him, slowly, not with the raw passion that they had both exerted in the factory earlier, but with a blissful tenderness which Liam had never experienced before. As they both got caught up in the kiss increasing the pace she traced her hands further up his thighs, trailing them suggestively over his crotch, happy to see the effect that this had on him. Knowing that they would have to go back out front soon because his wife would be arriving Liam unwillingly pulled away to gaze into Carla's dark eyes only to find himself back in wretched solitude, desperately longing to be back in her arms. Only a few more hours he thought to himself. The fenceless divide between him and Carla was driving him insane.

She couldn't face this for much longer; having to stay away from Liam when just looking at him, or hearing his voice was pulling her back to his lips like gravity. She would veil her hurt with gentle smiles, but anyone who looked close enough could she was in agony on the inside.

Without any warning Carla thrust herself forwards to be straddling Liam's lap with her tongue nearly forced all the way down Liam's throat.

She was going to make sure he wouldn't push her away this time.

Through a mixture of sheer force and longing, Liam found himself powerless, but not minding at all. He let his hands roam under Carla's dress and basked in her moan as his cold hands made their way around to her front.

Carla had returned her hands to front of his jeans and was inches away from unzipping them when they heard footsteps outside the door so reluctantly parted to assume positions that would give no hint of what had just gone on.

'Liam, Maria's here… What's wrong you both look a little peaky?'

'Oh it's nothing Michelle. Come on Liam, your lady is waiting.' Waves of relief rippled down Liam and Carla's back as their lie went by undetected.

They rose and made towards the door, but before they could pass through it Liam grabbed Carla's arm and spun her around so he could whisper in her ear, 'you are my lady'. He let his lips brush her cheek bones then walked past her leaving Carla slightly breathless.

Liam was greeted with cheers and woops as he re-entered the pub.

'Is it bad luck for him to see her, I mean it's not their actual wedding day, does it still count.'

'Oh shut up Kelly', Liam heard Fiz call.

'Mr Connor, before you get started we kind of have a present for you.' Rosie announced to her boss. 'It's not much but we thought you'd want to watch your wedding video first, you know just to remind you why you are doing this.'

'Ahhh thanks Rosie, we'd love to wouldn't we Liam.' answered Maria.

'Yeah of course.' Liam took the disk that was Rosie held out and thought nothing of the eager grin on her face. He handed it over to Michelle who put it in the television in the corner and pressed play.

Carla gripped her wine glass tighter, she recalled the utter loathing she had for Maria and was close to shattering her wine glass when suddenly her grip loosened completely.

She could vaguely hear the pieces of her glass shattering on the floor; however she was too distracted by the voice coming from the tv. Not the shrill girly voice of Maria making her vows, but a lower voice, her own voice, and Liam's echoing from inside their office at the factory.

'What's going to happen when you change your mind and I'm left in a complete mess and even more screwed up than before?'

Carla gasped as she realised which conversation was being broadcast to the majority of Walford. Her eyes found Liam's and they both looked horrified.

They sped towards the tv, hands fumbling to find an off switch, even Carla agreed Maria shouldn't find out like this. Their pulses raced and hands began to shake as they were forced to block everyone's view of the screen. Their panic stricken stares at on another signalled that neither knew where the switch was. Liam's eyes roamed to find Michelle's silently begging for her help to turn off this film. Unfortunately his request was met with a bitter 'no'.

'Carla Connor, to me, you are the most important person in the world.'

Carla leapt for the plug giving the whole pub a glance at the pairs violent kiss before the screen turned to blackness and the room became silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY SORRY GUYS JUST REALISED I WROTE WALFORD INSTEAD OF WEATHERFIELD IN THE LAST CHAPTER SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

The collective intake of breath in the Rovers seemed to be held for hours before a desperate, frantic call interrupted it and all hell broke loose.

'Liam w…what was th…that 'cos it looked I…I…' with that Maria sprinted out of the pub covering her face to hide the well-manicured picture crumbling to pieces.

'Carla, Liam, could I have a word with you out the back.' Michelle all but shouted to make herself heard over the din echoing around, vicious tongues rapidly ripping this new gossip to pieces.

'They're like a bunch of savage animals with a bit of new meat.' Carla said in a kind of day dream, her voice barley audible, it seemed she was rather overcome by the situation so Liam placed his hand on her arm and guided her forwards, acting as her support, eager to get them both as far as possible from the grasping claws thirsty for knowledge.

'We are coming Michelle,' Liam answered her.

Once they were sat on the sofa and the door was closed blocking out all of the noise the questions started, firing themselves out of Michelle's mouth like machine gun fire reducing Carla and Liam to small school children who had forgotten to hand in their homework, only they didn't have a witty retort.

'Look I just want to know why. I mean Liam, you have a wonderful woman who loves you more than anything, she was loyal and she's not too bad on the eye either. And Carla I don't know what to think of you, he's your dead husband's brother, and anyway I thought you hated each other, all you do is row and storm off in moods at one another. And why tonight, after all the work we have all put in and everyone here couldn't you have just waited to do it in private.'

'In case you didn't notice Michelle we weren't the ones who made the video, we didn't know what was on that DVD, couldn't you tell that from the way we were trying to turn the TV off. We were going to tell her tomorrow anyway. So the question now is who filmed us and was cruel enough to play it in front of everyone?' Liam pondered.

Michelle was still shocked and enraged at the pair, how could somebody just sit so calmly after destroying a family. 'So what are you just going to sit there and wonder who has set you up, whilst your wife, yes that's right Liam your WIFE who you swore to be loyal to, in sickness and in health, remember that or was it all just some big joke to you, were you screwing each other then?'

'No we weren't.' The steady response came from Carla this time who seemed to be finally coming back down to earth. 'I am sorry Michelle, sorry for hurting that poor girl, sorry for not telling everyone and I am sorry that somebody was so insensitive as to make sure that the news was aired to all of Weatherfield. However I am not sorry for being in love with your brother. He's a good man, makes me feel special in a way Paul never did and we never meant for it to go this far before Liam broke things off with Maria.'

'Whatever you say I can guarantee that I am not going to accept it tonight so I think that it would be best if you both left, I can sleep on it then and try and work out if I still want to know you in the morning. And do Maria a favour and stay out of her way, either of your ugly mugs is the last thing she will want to see at the minute so keep your distance. Now go, I'll let you slip out of the back so no one will see you.'

'Thank you Michelle.' Liam uttered before slipping out of the back door with Carla in tow.

'So where to now?' Liam inquired.

'Well I suppose we will have to go back to my apartment you can stay with me tonight and face Maria in the morning.'

The car ride was one of the quietest either of them had ever experienced. The tension swarmed over them and the evenings events seemed to be catching up with them. Carla yawned and relaxed her head onto Liam's shoulder, 'I am sorry that she found out like that Liam, but I am glad that I have got you all to myself now… I have got you haven't I?'

'Of course you have Carla. Look you relax; I will wake you up when we get back to yours.'

With that Carla quickly drifted off into blissful oblivion, only to be awoken fifteen minutes later by a small nudge to her lower arm.

'Carla we are back at yours, I need your key to let us in.'

Carla handed him the key from in her purse and with his assistance staggered up the stairs to her apartment and breathed a sigh of relief when the familiarity flooded over her. Liam picked up Carla and placed her on her bed, then kicked off his own shoes and crawled in next to her, hoping to get a good nights sleep in preparation for what was sure to be another stressful day tomorrow.


End file.
